A Demon Love Story
by Kirimi Phantomhive Nekozawa
Summary: The sexual tension between Ciel and Sebastian finally gets to them. One thing leads to another and Ciel is left broken hearted and alone with his and Sebastian's child. Rated M for smut, m-preg, and violence.
1. Hot and Heavy

AN: Hey guys~ Thanks for choosing this to read! This is my first Kuroshitsuji story! And I am thinking about making it a mpreg story.

Ciel moaned as Sebastian slipped his tongue into his mouth. Ciel had to stop this; it was wrong, but it felt so right. Sebastian broke their kiss and pushed Ciel's jacket off of his delicate shoulders.

"Young Master; just tell me if you want me to stop." Sebastian said. Ciel pushed Sebastian away, and started unbuttoning his jacket and shirt. He pulled the clothing off of the demon and admired the butler's alabaster chest. Satisfied at the sight of Sebastian's half-naked body; Ciel pulled Sebastian close again. "Continue." Ciel breathed. Sebastian crushed their lips together and undid Ciel's frilly shirt. The two's tongues fought for dominance; Sebastian's winning every time. Sebastian snuck his hand down into Ciel's pants, and grabbed Ciel's member; making the young boy break the kiss and call out.

"My lord; surely you have done this with your own hand." Sebastian said, slowly stoking the Earl's half erect member. Ciel shook his head; unable to speak due to the eminence pleasure he was receiving. Sebastian pulled the boy's pants and underwear off; revealing Ciel's fully erect member. Ciel suddenly felt embarrassed to be naked in front of Sebastian. Sure he bathed and dressed him everyday, but this time was different. He was letting his guard down; making himself vulnerable to the demon. Sebastian kissed, sucked, and nipped his way down Ciel's chest to his member. He proceeded to kiss the top of it, and engulf it completely in his mouth making the young boy cry in complete ecstasy. Ciel gripped the sheets tightly as Sebastian bobbed his head up and down, running his tongue on the underside of Ciel's member. Ciel's stomach clenched as he released into Sebastian's mouth. Ciel's face was flushed and he was panting slightly. "Would you like my to continue Young Master?" Sebastian asked the boy.

"Yes." Ciel whispered as another blush spread across his face. Sebastian smirked and held three fingers up to the boy mouth.

"Suck." He said in a stern voice. Ciel hesitantly ran his tongue over the fingers; coating them thoroughly with his saliva. Sebastian kissed the boy as he slipped one finger into Ciel's tight entrance. Ciel tensed up as he entered another one in.

"S-Sebastian! I-it hurts." Ciel cried; clutching Sebastian's shoulders for dear life; digging his nails into the pale flesh.

"Just relax Young Master. It will feel better soon, I promise." Sebastian said; licking the rim of the Earl's ear. Sebastian added the third finger and scissored them; searching for that spot that would make Ciel see stars. Sebastian barely brushed past Ciel's prostate, and the boy screamed with pleasure; a scream that had most likely echoed through the entire mansion. Sebastian removed his fingers and smirked at the little whimper Ciel made. Sebastian slipped out of his pants and positioned himself at Ciel's entrance. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hand and held on tight as Sebastian slowly pushed himself into the young boy's virgin entrance. Ciel closed his eyes and held back tears. Sebastian kissed the boy softly and sat idle waiting for the boy to give the okay to move. "S-sebastian... Y-you can move..." Ciel said quietly. Sebastian pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in making the boy give out a strangled cry. Sebastian repeated this process several times; each time Ciel saw stars. He cried out as Sebastian released himself into Ciel. Sebastian pulled out and pulled a very sweaty, exhausted Ciel into a tight embrace. "I-I love you Sebastian." Ciel whispered. Sebastian smiled slightly and kissed Ciel on the forehead. "I love you too Ciel." Sebastian said. Ciel smiled and drifted off to sleep in Sebastian's arms, dreaming of the best night of his life.

AN: Finally done! Please review~~~ I would be very appreciative c:


	2. The Discovery

AN: Hey guys, it's me again. Thank-you so much for reading this. Seriously the morning after I posted this story I already had 109 hits and 2 reviews XD. So, I have decided to make this an Mpreg.

Warning: MPREG

~Chapter 2~

Ciel woke up to a the bright sunlight flowing through his window. Ciel sat up; letting the blankets fall off of his naked body. "Good morning young master." Sebastian said; bringing a cart of tea and breakfast to the side of Ciel's bed.

"Would you like you get dressed before you eat breakfast?" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded and looked down at his bare chest; covered with little bite marks and appeared at the boy's bedside again this time with clothing. Ciel crawled out of bed and stood. A wave of nausea rolled over Ciel; making him crumple to the floor and empty the little he had in his stomach onto the floor. Sebastian bet over the small boy and stroked the hair of the shaking boy comfortingly. Sebastian helped Ciel to his feet. The boy clutched the front of Sebastian coat.

"Perhaps you would like to take a bath first instead." Sebastian suggest as Ciel placed his forehead on Sebastian chest. He nodded weakly. Sebastian scooped the young boy up, and gently carried him to the bathroom. Sebastian started a lavender-scented bath for Ciel. He set the boy down in the warm water, discarded his glove, rolled up is sleeves, and started gently massaging the small teen's shoulders.  
>"S-Sebastian, join me." Ciel said in a hoarse voice.<br>"As you wish my lord." Sebastian said, within seconds, Sebastian was sinking into to the tub behind Ciel. Ciel leaned back and rested his head Sebastian's bare chest. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel and placed his hands on Ciel's stomach. Something caught Sebastian off guard. The feeling of a heart beat other than Ciel's. 'No! No! There is no way he could be. He's not even a demon." Sebastian thought to himself. He looked down at Ciel who was nodding off again. Sebastian put a sleeping charm over him and got out of the tub. He dressed them both and summoned a portal to hell. Ciel's pregnant.

~End of chapter 2~

AN: Finally done xD. This chapter took me forever to write because I could decided how Sebastian was going to find out that Ciel is pregnant. But I think I did pretty good~ Please review c: I will dedicate the next chapter to the first two to review~


	3. Ciel finds out

AN: Hay! It's me! Thanks y'all for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me c:

I dedicate this chapter to cutewitch1 and Ravenwood316.

~Chapter 3~

When Ciel finally awoke; he was in an unfamiliar room. His first thought was that he had been kidnapped again; until Sebastian walked into the room. "Young Master you are awake." Sebastian said with a loving smile

"W-where am I?" Ciel asked, in a quiet, timid, and childish way

"You are in my bedroom at my father's house in hell." Sebastian said grimly.

"Why?" Ciel asked; his voice wavering with slight panic.

"Now how can I put this without completely and totally freaking you out?" Sebastian asked himself aloud.

"Put what?" Ciel asked, his panic level rising ever so steadily.

"Young master, you are pregnant. Sebastian said bluntly. Al the color is Ciel's face vanished.

"What! How is that even possible! I'm a guy!" Ciel said frantically with a terrified look.

"Demon sperm can do many things." Sebastian said calmly. Ciel unconsciously placed his hand on his lower abdomen "I'm sorry did this to you." Sebastian said apologetically. He came over and sat on the edge of the bed next to Ciel. He placed a gloved hand on Ciel's. Ciel looked up at Sebastian with slight terror in his eyes. Small tears formed in the corners of his mismatched eyes. Sebastian pulled Ciel into a tight embrace. "You don't have to keep it, my father can take care of it right now." Sebastian murmured to the crying boy. Ciel thought of his Aunt. She always wanted a child, and she couldn't stand it when people terminated their pregnancies. What a horrible thing to do to his Aunts memory if he got rid of his child.

"No... I want to keep it." Ciel said quietly through his tears. Sebastian kissed the boy's forehead lightly.

"As you wish my lord." Sebastian said. Ciel buried his face in Sebastian's coat and continued to cry/ He ended up crying himself to sleep. Sebastian gingerly tucked him into bed and left the room. Sebastian leaned against the closed door. A man walked up to Sebastian.

"Lucifer, you know the boy won't survived child birth." The man said. Sebastian looked down, avoiding eye contact with the mas standing in front of him.

"I know father." Sebastian said glumly. "Is there anything at all I can do to save him?" Sebastian pleaded. The man sighed.

"When it comes time for the boy to deliver; we will turn him into a demon. But there is no guarantee that it will work. The magic used is very old and unreliable." The man said. "Return here in three weeks for the transformation." He said. Sebastian nodded and entered his room. Sebastian walked over the Ciel's bedside, and placed his hand on Ciel's tear-stained face. "I'm so sorry Ciel..."

~End of chapter 3~

AN: Thanks for reading~ If you was the next chapter dedicated to you be one of the first two people to review this story. And actually review it, tell me what you thought!


	4. Demon transformation

AN: Hey guys! Thank-you all for reading this 3 Love you all. I really love how everyone is asking me if I am going to kill Ciel off. And I as a Ciel cosplayer would never do that. So calm down!

This chapter is dedicated to cutewitch1 and Dot.

~Chapter 4~

A storm raged outside as the young teen groaned in pain. Over the course of the last two weeks; the demon fetus had been growing steadily. Ciel didn't understand how it was possible that he was pregnant, but he was done trying to rationalize. Ciel got to his feet and stretched his aching back. Satisfied by the popping noise; Ciel crawled back into bed and rested his hand on his stomach. Sebastian had said Ciel had about a week until delivery. Ciel groaned as another sharp pain hit. The pain continued.

"S-Sebastian." The boy called out breathlessly. The black clad butler entered the only seconds later

"Young Master, are you okay?" Sebastian asked in a concerned tone; lightly placing his hand on Ciel's cheek.

"I... am in... pain..." Ciel gasped. Sebastian placed his hands on the side of Ciel's ballooning stomach to check for anything wrong.

"Everything seems fine but we should visit father just to make sure." Sebastian said to the teen. Sebastian leaned down and kissed the boy softly on the lips; placing him in a sleeping trance. Sebastian summoned a portal to hell, and picked the sleeping pregnant teen up. Sebastian and Ciel entered hell, and Sebastian ran quickly to his father's house. He entered the house on his own accord; drawing attention from all the servants in that area of the house. His father came down the grand stair case.

"Lucifer, what brings you here so early?" Sebastian's father asked.

"The baby is feeding on Ciel's soul. We need to transform him before he's completely gone." Sebastian said; his voice slightly breaking on the word 'gone'. His father nodded and led Sebastian off. The three of them entered Sebastian's father's study.

"Lord Mefisto, here is your spell book." One of the servants said. Mefisto took the book and cleared off his desk.

"Lucifer set the boy down here." Mefisto commanded. Sebastian gingerly laid the young teen down on the dark wood. Mefisto quickly flipped through the large book; looking for the correct page. He stopped about halfway through the book. "Lucifer, mix your blood with the boy's, and hope this works." Mefisto said. Sebastian lightly bit the pale skin on Ciel's wrist; drawing blood. He did the same thing to his wrist, and then lightly rubbed his wrist against Ciel's. Satisfied by the bloody mix on Ciel's forearm; he stepped back

"O magna esse omnes. Conversus hoc puer in demon desiderium. Faciunt unum nostrum, et salva animam perituri." Mefisto recited from the book. "Break the contract between you two." He commanded. Sebastian looked down at the purple symbol etched on his skin. He pulled a small blade out of his pocket, and carefully carved a circle around the symbol; letting the blood encase the symbol.

"I, Lucifer Lucrita Michaelis, here by disband the contract between myself and Earl Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian said in a loud firm voice. Ciel's small pregnant body surged as the contract lifted from his soul. The room grew silent. Ciel's heart rate and breathing slowed to a near stop. Sebastian stared at his lover. A thousand different outcomes went whizzing through his mind. Then Ciel's breathing and heart rate stabilized. Sebastian let out a sigh of relief and rushed to the boy's side.

"Feed the boy a suitable soul to keep the fetus at bay until delivery." Mefisto order. Sebastian nodded and placed his hand on Ciel's face. "Take him to your room." He ordered again as he left the room.

"Yes father…" Sebastian said quietly.

~End of Chapter 4~

AN: Finally done. God this took me forever to rewrite from my rough draft. But finally done!


	5. The Birth

AN: Hey guys! I'm not dead! I got in trouble so I kind of got all of my electronics taken away. But I am back to bring you more CielxSebastian goodness.

~Chapter 5~

Ciel and Sebastian walked through the streets of hell. Ciel had one hand resting on his ballooning stomach; groaning as the baby shifted and kicked within him.

"Young Master, would you like to sit down and rest?" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded and rubbed his stomach aimlessly. Sebastian led the pregnant teen over to a bench. Ciel sat down and Sebastian sat down next to him. Sebastian intertwined their fingers and Ciel laid his head down on Sebastian's shoulder.

"I love you Sebastian…" Ciel said quietly. Sebastian gently squeezed Ciel's; lightly placing a kiss on the boy's forehead.

"I love you too." Sebastian cooed. Ciel gave a genuine smile. The child within Ciel kicked roughly. Ciel winced slightly but ignored the pain; snuggling closer to Sebastian. The baby kicked again; this time harder. Ciel gasped and groaned.

"Young master, are you okay?" Sebastian asked the teen in a worried tone.

"T-the… ah… baby is… kicking really hard." Ciel gasped. Sebastian let go of Ciel's hand and placed both his hands on Ciel's stomach. Sebastian got a worried look on his face. Ciel gasped in pain again.

"Young master… We need to get back to the house." Sebastian said; jumping up. He picked Ciel up and carried him bridal style to the house. Sebastian rushed into their room and set Ciel down on the bed.

"S-Sebastian… What's happening? Is the baby going to be all right? Please tell me the baby will be fine." Ciel begged as another wave of pain washed over him.

"Everything is fine. You are labor. Don't worry; the baby will be all right. I promise." Sebastian said quickly. He rushed around the room gathering supplies. Ciel gripped the sheets as he managed through another contraction. Tears formed in boy's eyes. Sebastian stopped and looked at the young boy as his small body surged in pain. Sebastian unbuttoned Ciel's shirt and exposed his stomach. Sebastian lightly dabbed a numbing agent on Ciel's stomach and carefully cut him open. Blood seeped down Ciel's pale skin and soaked into his grey shorts. Sebastian reached in and grabbed the child; carefully working him out of the gash in Ciel's abdomen. Tears flowed out of Ciel's eyes as a ripping, burning, stinging, tearing feeling spread throughout his stomach. Sebastian worked the baby's shoulders out of the hole. The cries of the baby filled the room. Sebastian got the shoulders out, and the rest of the baby slid out with ease. Sebastian stitched Ciel up and cleaned the baby off.

"It's a healthy baby boy." Sebastian said cheerfully. Ciel gave a weak smile and slightly lifting his arms for the baby. Sebastian carefully lay the squirming new born in the teens arms. Ciel smiled as he looked down at his son. He had thick black hair, and blue eyes with red around the pupil. He resembled Sebastian the most. "Have you thought about a name for him, Young Master?" Sebastian asked as he sat down next to Ciel.

"Nathaniel. Nathaniel Phantomhive Michaelis." Ciel said with a smile. Sebastian smiled as well. Ciel and Sebastian were proud parents. "Sebastian, get me something to drink." Ciel said as he rocked Nathaniel to sleep. Sebastian stood up and bow.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said. He left the room and walked halfway down the hall when he felt a burning sensation in his right hand. The same sensation he felt two years ago when Ciel had first summoned him. Sebastian looked sadly at the door that hid his lover and son. A tear rolled down his face as he disappeared into a cloud of black feathers.

~End of chapter 5~

AN: I'm sorry I like died for a while . I promise to update sooner.


	6. What's Next?

Chapter 6

A/N: Hey look, I'm finally updating this after like a year. So I didn't totally lose all interest in this; I just lost all my rough drafts for it then I got fucked into other obsessions then I've been working on cosplay, hanging out with my girlfriend, and of course; wasting my time on tumblr. Anyways I'm finally updating. I promise that I will try my best to get the next chapter as soon as possible.

Uber long apologies aside; onward with the story

I own nothing

Ciel knew something wasn't right; it shouldn't take Sebastian this long to such a remedial task as getting the boy something to drink. Nathaniel dosed off in Ciel's arms as he waited just a bit longer in hopes that Sebastian would return. Maybe his father had just stopped him to talk in the hallway without Ciel. Ciel bit his lip and waited some more, but there was no sign of the demon anywhere. The boy carefully set his newborn son down on the bed and changed out of his blood soaked clothes. While he was changing; Ciel fought off tears thinking about how Sebastian was gone. He had abandoned Ciel and Nathaniel in hell with no way out. Ciel stood next to the bed next to Nathaniel; zoning out and gently stroking the baby's soft black hair. It made no sense why Sebastian would just up and leave like that. Suddenly there was a knock at the door that startled Ciel and woke Nathaniel.

"Come in." Ciel said dryly as he picked up his newborn son and attempted to sooth him back to sleep. The bedroom door creaked open and Mefisto came in.

"Where is Lucifer- err I mean, where is Sebastian?" Mefisto questioned. Ciel shot the older demon a cold look as loneliness over took his heart.

"I am not aware of Sebastian's whereabouts. Why else have you come here Mefisto?" Ciel retorted. The older demon gave a sly smirk.

"I'm here to check on my son's lover and my grandson. You gave everyone in the house quite a scare when Lucifer came bolting into the house with you so abruptly." Mefisto commented. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Well as you can see, Nathaniel and I are both perfectly fine, but since you here. I need a portal to back to earth." Ciel said and Mefisto's smirk faded.

"You're a demon now, I'm sure you can figure out how to do it on your own in time." Mefisto said as headed for the door. Ciel's temper flared.

"Listen her Mefisto. I don't have the time to become a fully developed demon. I refuse to raise my son in Hell. It's bad enough that I am going to have to hide him, or run away with him. Do open a portal to earth for my right flipping now." Ciel said angrily. Mefisto stared at the younger demon, dumbfounded. He snapped out of his daze and begrudgingly obeyed Ciel's wishes. He summoned the portal and turned to Ciel.

"Just get out of here, Phantomhive. Don't ever return to my realm, you hear me? You're a plague on my land and my people. It's unhealthy for a demon of Lucifer's power to be in love with such a foolish child." Mefisto spat as the portal sucked Ciel in along with Nathaniel.

The portal dropped the two of them just down the road from the Phantomhive mansion. Ciel leaned up against a tree and sunk down to the ground; cradling his newborn son against his chest. Nathaniel resembled Sebastian so much that it almost hurt to even look at the child. He had the black hair and the red eyes. The child lie wide awake in Ciel's arms taking in all of his surroundings.

"I guess I should take you home now, Nathaniel. The three morons will just love to finally meet you. They got all excited when they first hear about your arrival." Ciel told his son. The baby blinked at him as if some understanding. Ciel carefully stood up and started towards his mansion in the distance at the end of the road. Right after Ciel and Sebastian had discovered that he was pregnant; Ciel ordered his faithful butler to inform the rest of the servants in the household of what was happening. Surprisingly all of them understood… to some extent. Finny didn't understand how babies came along at all so there was that confusion. Bard couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Sebastian was a super human being.

Ciel arrived at the house just as the sun had started to set for the day. Unsure entirely what he should do; he knocked on door. Meyrin answered the door for him.

"Young Master you've finally return to us!" The maid exclaimed; letting the boy enter the house. "Your son is so beautiful Young Master." She said. Meyrin thought it would be best not to mention that Sebastian was not at his usual place next to the boy and was nowhere to be seen.

"Yes he is. I will be in my room. Bring me some tea, but first put Nathaniel in his nursery we set up a few months ago." Ciel instructed. Meyrin nodded and reached out for the baby. Ciel handed her his son and she carefully set off upstairs towards the nursery. Ciel slowly followed but turned the other way to get to his room. Thankfully the nursery was close to Ciel's room so he could check on his son when he cried. The boy reached his bedroom and entered it; flopping down on the bed and cuddling into the sheets and blankets that were still a mess from the night that they left the mansion. The sheets and pillows still smelled slightly of Sebastian. Meyrin finally brought Ciel his tea but when she showed up he was asleep and decided it was best to just leave him there sleeping instead of waking him.

Around midnight Ciel was awoken by the high pitched cry of his son. The earl begrudgingly dragged himself out of the sheets that were losing Sebastian's scent rapidly and went down the hall to check on his son. As he rocked his child to sleep; Ciel felt and cold breeze blow across his back. It was very odd because that window was never opened. Clutching Nathaniel closer to his chest; Ciel turned to face the open window.

A/N: Ah yes good; cliffhangers. Keep you all coming back for more. Again I apologize for taking so long to get this out to you guys. I will try my best to get Chapter seven out there as soon as I get the rough draft written. Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed.


	7. The Visitor

A/N: Okay, here's chapter is the second to last chapter before the end, but I will be writing a second part. I have already started writing the second part so I promise it will not be a repeat of what happened with one of my other stories and chapter six.

Here you go. I own nothing.

Chapter 7:

Standing in the window sill of the nursery; hair flowing in the night breeze; was the most annoying being in the entire world. Grell Sutcliff. With a wicked grin; the Shinigami stepped into the baby's bedroom.

"What do you want, Sutcliff?" Ciel growled at him. The grin on Grell's face grew as he walked towards Ciel and Nathaniel.

"Word on the street is that a certain young earl has a child now. I'm positive that the child is Sebastian's." Grell said; circling Ciel like vulture.

"So what if he is? Is there something wrong with that?" Ciel spat; following Grell. He wasn't about to let the ditsy Shinigami out of his sight. Grell continued to smile.

"I'm also certain that you're the mother of said child. I can't have that you see. I'm the only person who can have Sebas-Chan's children. So I am going to have to kill the child." Grell said; his smile disappearing off of his face. Ciel's grip on Nathaniel tightened.

"Y-you can't… you can't take Nathaniel away from me. He's all I have left of Sebastian…" Ciel yelled; fighting back tears. Grell tipped his head to the side slightly in a questioning manner.

"What do you mean the only the thing you have left of Sebas-Chan? Isn't he here?" Grell asked; sounding less like a murderous being than before.

"No… He's not… He left and I have no idea where he went or why he even left..." Ciel said; looking down as tears slide silently down his face.

"Don't you two have that contract thingy? Can't you just summon him back?" Grell asked; stopping and waving his hand up and down to emphasize the word "thingy".

"Not anymore… He had to break our contract to save me from the child consuming my soul and save my life. I have no way to contact Sebastian anymore. He's just… gone." Ciel said; wiping his tears and collecting himself. Grell started at the boy with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"W-well that's surprising. Sebas-Chan doesn't seem like the type of person to just up and leave." Grell said. Ciel nodded. Grell set his scissors down on the small table near the crib. "Well I'm sorry to hear about that, child. I'm sure you're very upset about it so I shall be leaving now." Grell said; heading back towards the open nursery window. The Shinigami left; leaving his scissors behind.

End of chapter 7

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. The next one will be longer I swear. The next one will also be drama filled and the last chapter. Thank-you for reading and please review. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Until next time; au revoir my readers.


	8. The new beginning and the surprise

A/N: It's time for the last installment of this fanfiction. This is going to be the last chapter, but there will be a second part. Thank-you guys for reading this and being patient all this time with me not updating.

Ugh T^T I'm getting all emotional

I own nothing.

Chapter 8:

"Papa! Papa! I got straight A's on my report card again!" Nathaniel cried as he came running into the house. Ciel smiled at his son. Ever since the two of them had moved to a small town on an island off the coast of England; Nathaniel flourished. The child was brilliant. He started walking and talking at young age and always got straight A's in school.

"That's great, son. Let me see your report card." Ciel said. Nathaniel removed his backpack from his shoulders and shuffled through it; producing a crumpled piece of paper with his final grades for the year. "These are excellent grades, Nathaniel. Well done, I am very proud of you." Ciel praised; ruffling his son's raven hair slightly. The child giggled and beamed.

"Oh and Papa. Someone by the school wanted me to give something to you." The boy said as he shuffled through his backpack again. This time he pulled out a pristine folded piece of paper with a bright red wax seal. The letter was addressed to Ciel. The symbol in the wax looked very familiar but he couldn't place where he had last seen the pentagram.

The young adult broke the wax seal and read the letter.

_Ciel,_

_Meet me on the north_

_Beach at 8 o'clock. Bring _

_The boy._

_-S_

Ciel read over the note several times; trying his best to decipher who S was.

"This… is really something. Did you get a good look at the person who gave this to you? Did you see what he looked like?" Ciel asked his son. Nathaniel shook his head.

"He had a hat and a really big jacket on that blocked his face. I couldn't see anything. I'm sorry papa." His son said apologetically.

"It's okay. It's really no big deal at all, I was trying to figure out who wrote this letter." Ciel said; patting his son's head.

Ciel set the letter down on the table and went to the kitchen. It was 6:30, so he had about an hour and a half before he was going to go meet some stranger on the beach, so he had time to cook him and his son dinner.

Ciel cooked them dinner and the sat down to eat around 7:00 and finished the meal around 7:30.

While Nathaniel did dishes; Ciel reread the letter again. Its lack of details frustrated his beyond belief. He needed to know who S was but he just couldn't figure it out.

7:50 rolled around and Ciel decided it would be best to leave for the beach now, seeing as it wouldn't take them to long to get to the other side of the island on foot.  
>"Nathaniel, we're going for a walk, grab your jacket and put on your shoes." Ciel instructed as he did the same with his own shoes and jacket.<p>

He and Nathaniel walked through the quieting town; heading towards the beach on the other side of the island.

Something stuck Ciel as odd as the passed the biggest house on the entire island. The always alive and buzzing Brunson house lie quiet and still; no lights or sounds came from the came from the house a no one moved about. The rich family's grand house seemed to be abandoned now.

"Nathaniel, did the Brunson kid go to school at all today?" Ciel asked as the exited the now peaceful and quiet town.

"No… everyone's saying that he and his family already left for they're big extravagant vacation off the island. Not that anyone cares. No one like Richard because he's a snooty stuck up jerk." Nathaniel said bitterly.

The two of them entered the forest that consumed the majority of the island. The thick blanket of trees blocked out what little sunlight was left from the day making it somewhat hard to navigate the forest terrain.

They reached the beach only to find it completely deserted as it usually is at this time of night. Ciel sighed loudly and sat down on the carved out driftwood bench that sat at the opening of the forest. Nathaniel crawled into Ciel's lap and immediately started dosing off against his father's chest.

"He's so cute." A smooth voice said from behind Ciel. Ciel turned slightly; careful not to wake Nathaniel.

Behind them was a tall man in a large coat and hat with his face completely shrouded in darkness.

"Are you the person who sent me this confusing letter?" Ciel asked the dark man. He nodded. "Who are you?" Ciel asked. The man said nothing and came and sat down next to Ciel on the driftwood bench.

" I am someone that you know, but wish he knew better." The man said as he motioned to the sleeping boy in Ciel's lap.

"Why is your voice so familiar? I can't place it…" Ciel said. The man chuckled.

"My my how you have grown, Ciel." The man said. Ciel turned to the man as he pulled off his hat. Ciel gasped.

End of chapter

A/N: And it's finished. Yes this is the last chapter but there will be a second part. Thanks for reading and please review c:


	9. It's up!

Hey guys! Friendly fanfiction writer Kirimi here. The second half of A Demon Love Story is now posted! Yay! It's called Again. Please read it.

Thanks so much for being great readers!


End file.
